Mixed Feelings of Eh?
by iDoodleAzu
Summary: Short KonoHibi fluff after the CM of Hibiya which he is really embarassed and shuts himself in his room, while Konoha is trying to comfort and cheering up Hibiya. I suck at summaries and title www. R&R? Please? I need help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Meh, I think I should just 'not write a long chaptered romance/tragedy/hurt/comfort/whatthefudge story'. I'm lost in my mood when writing it. How cruel am I ; - ; /sobbs (maybe I should abandon my very first story)**

**So... I'm gonna write a story- this short **_**KONOHIBI**_** fluff story.**

**All are not mine except ze plot~~ :3**

Chapter 1

One sunny morning, a boy named Hibiya Amamiya woke up sleepily from his slumber. He shifted his body to the right side of the bed. His clock and his cellphone is actaully on the table he was facing though. The brunette checked the time in the clock.

6:00 A.M. Saturday, March 8.

His eyes widened in realization.

'It's finally me to get a CM...!' he quickly jumped off the bed, but failed due to his blanket tangled in his feet cause the boy to fail his own balance.

_Thud._ Surely, it was really loud. "Ouch..." Hibiya mumbled his back hit on the wooden floor. He then quickly arranged his blanket and pillows in his own bed. After that, the brunette quickly showered up himself and get ready to dressed.

His t-shirt was cyan blue with a white vest with a hood covering up his cyan t-shirt. He then wore a dark brown short and a brown sandals. He then ate breakfast whom made by Kido, the leader of the gang which is called 'Mekakushi Dan', which these children have special eye ability, with his gang friends.

-After eating breakfast, they went to the Shaft's studio. And, they waited.-

"So~ Hibiya will be the next one to get a CM~" Shuuya Kano, a 16-year old blonde and cat-eyed boy with an eye abilty named Eye Deceiving, said with a tune gleefully.

"Eh? Really?" Momo Kisaragi, a 16-year old oranged-hair idol, asked, not believing in what Kano just said. "Good luck then, shorty," she then said it sarcastically, hoping Hibiya will fail. The youngest member glared at his _'Auntie_' which they will start bickering again.

"Yup. And Kisaragi, just stop teasing him," the leader, Kido, agreed and scolded Momo with a seriois cold glare(Which Momo backed away and apologized to Hibiya). "Good luck to your CM, Amamiya." She then smiled calmly and patted Hibiya's soft brown hair.

"Thank you, leader..." he is not quite happy with it. Rather he is nervous and worried about what if he is going to fail in his CM. Just like the idol said.

'You can do it, Hibiya. Show Auntie how I can do it!' the brunette inhaled shakily and nervously. Someone patted him in his right shoulder. "Good luck to you, Hibiya." the young boy can feel that someone is smiling back at him. He turned around and saw white hair, pink eyes, pale skin and a cyber birthmark at the right of his cheeks.

Konoha. Yup, it was him, Konoha. "Th-thank you, Konoha-san," he stuttered. 'Why did I stutter?' The android is only an older brother to Hibiya, then why stutter? He didn't even stutter to Kido. He felt heat going to his cheeks but simply recovered.

"Calling now Hibiya Amamiya for the rehearsal of the CM, please go to the recording studio immediately," a speaker spoke, probably Jin. The author of the project.

"Ah! Looks like Hibiya's nervous now!" A cheerful cyber girl named Ene, shouted and suprised the HikiNEET and the older brother of Momo, named Shintaro Kisaragi, whom is holding a cellphone with Ene in it. "But good luck though! Don't get cut off like me in the CM!" Ene sighed after the last sentence she said to Hibiya. The boy can only nod and sweat drop.

'What if we're the same...' he sighed, thinking about what the virus just said will going to happen plus what Momo said sarcastically in regarding him, ready to go to the recording studio after waving a good lucks from the Gang.

'**WAHH, SO THAT MEANS, THERE'S CHAPTER 2?' you ask, **

'**OMG. YES, ' But I'm currenlty procastinating and we've exams tomorrow D: (Damn school.. but still i'm gonna graduate and be free!)**

**Welp, you like it or you loooove it? xD Please r&r! And if there's a wrong grammar or spelling, please point out ; w ;**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Everything's under control, it's already updated and... yeah... Plus, I am much of a procastinator. It was finished since... well? 2 months ago? Who cares, I'm much of a procastinator really. Sorry for that xP **

**Sorry for the typos and grammar errors. I'm so lazy and really tired. Also, not good at making stories...**

**I dont own KagePro Chars, belongs to Jin. Only plot, except for the CM of Hibiya.**

**K.A.G.E.R.O.U**

Chapter 2

"Ok, Hibiya." Jin hand over the script to Hibiya's hand. "You will say this when the first buzzer rings. From now on, you'll rehearse first, but be sure to be alert of the buzzer too."

"Ok, then..." Hibiya said with an affirmative nod. Jin then come out to the recording station and waited a few minutes for the first buzzer to ring.

Hibiya can never stop the shaking of his slender hands and legs. He's too nervous if he'll fail or succeed. "Ha.. Keep it together, Hibiya." The brunette mumbled himself to be serious and act like nothing happen. He then read the script  
that he will say in his CM. He practiced his intro few times, trying tones that will fit in.

BUZZZZZ. He didn't notice the ring? It already started and he even said his into THREE times!

"I'm Hibiya, Mekakushi Dan Member No. 8. I'm Hibiya, Mekakushi Dan Member No. 8. I'm Hibiya, Mekakushi Dan Member No. 8. Eh? It's for real? A-aaaaaah! N-n-new show, Maternity Spiral! Please support-'

BUZZZZZ. The CM was finished and was sent to worldwide online. Dang, he failed! "I'm so sorry, Hibiya. But we can't have a re-take again. Just like Ene though." Jin chuckled. The adult checked his cellphone and was suprise. "Wow Hibiya. That, 'Maternity Spiral'... became a trend on twitter immediately..." Much for him, Hibiya was already flustered and was curled up like a ball, cradling.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!" He freaked out and was embrassed from what he had done of his CM. "Ha... sorry kid." Jin sighed bent to Hibiya and patted his head. No answer was heard instead the brunette's flustered face became redder and muttered something that can be barely heard by the author. "You can return to the waiting room now, Hibiya." The curled boy immediately stood upand ran towards the said room, only to return Jin a confused look.

-_Meanwhile at the waiting room-_

"Oh my dirty~!" Kano can't hold his laughter anymore and burst it out.

Same as goes to Momo, who laughed but immediately regretted it at how she wished that Hibiya will fail. Shintaro cracked a smile and laughed. Not like Kano though.

Kido can only sigh in fustration and kicked Kano in his stomach. While Mary and Seto only sweat drop and feel sorry to the kid. And Ene, though she laughed tearfully, said really sorry for Hibiya. Even though he didn't meant it.

Konoha can only blink, confused. He couldn't find what's funny on the boy's CM though, and was to hesitated to ask and instead shut his mouth.

After the laughs, Hibiya was now there, even before the cat-eyed boy. He was spotted by Shintaro, Ene and Konoha, peaking at the door's waiting room. The brunette then spoke coldly, stepping a bit on the room, "L-let's go. Home n-now." He stuttered, was embarassed and was scared of what will the Dan think of him.

He didn't even talk in going home to their hideout. While everyone was chatting about trends and stuff.

-_At the hideout-_

When they got into their hideout, at first step inside the door, Hibiya then dashed into his room on the second floor, shut and lock the door. He immediately let himself bump the table, receiving a bruise in his right leg. He hissed in pain and lie down in his bed. Thinking of something better that would keep him from that embarassing moment, plus Hiyori's corpse too.

-Meanwhile, the Dan-

"I'm scared that Hibiya will glare at me for what I'd just said-"

"Quit it, Momo. We can't do anything about it now," the NEET sighed and blinked sleepily. The members where circle in place and were sitting on two couches with a table in front of it. The Dan where almost silent without the bickering of Momo and Hibiya, Kano's hysterical laugh, and also Shintaro and Ene's quarrels.

"...I'm gonna check on Hibiya," the albino android spoke, breaking the silence of the group.

"Then your mission is to bring back the Hibiya he was, Konoha," the leader of the Dan, Kido, said seriously while smiling coolly and calmly, while looking at the android who stood up and went to Hibiya's room in the second floor

**P.R.O.J.E.C.T.**

**Gosh. One more chapter and its done. I'm so tired... Really sorry for this crappy story, please R&R~**


End file.
